Flower Ritual II
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda arrives at the Greenhouse Garden successfully and finds there are only nobles here. What kind of man is the owner of this palce? Objective Go to the Garden Ball to increase the Hearts of all characters at the ball and talk about the Greenhouse Garden: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Golden Lily x1 Notes *In order to progress the story, earn a heart from each character. Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, come and look. Magda: Mom? What's the matter? Eliza: These are the information I had someone collected. Magda: Baron Mordler? Eh, It's all about Baron Mordler? Eliza: From gardeners to carters, almost everyone in their family considers Baron Mordler to be eccentric and strange. According to them, he'll throw out anyone he doesn't like. Magda, my daughter, I'm worried. Magda: I got it. Don't worry, mom. I'll be careful. Story Chat 2 Magda: The ball in the greenhouse is really unique... Lilies, lily of the valley, roses... Ah, and butterflies... How interesting. There are so many people at the party. Anyway, I should take a look first. Story Chat 3 Balfey: Hee Hee! So many flowers, so many butterflies, and so many young ladies! Magda: Lord Balfey, you're... catching the butterflies? Balfey: Yes, yes, only these fragrant flowers can match the beautiful little sisters. Heehee, let me pick some - these beautiful flowers won't be so easy to find again once the ball is over... Do you want some, Magda? Magda: ... Story Chat 4 Gonzalo: Flowers and gems should be taken good care of. So are the beauties. Magda: Lord Gonzalo? Shouldn't you be in the middle of the dance floor at this time? Gonzalo: They really have terrible tastes! What they wear are always big gold chains or pigeon blood! They don't know the beauty of jewelry cutting! They totally misuse things! At this ball, only the beautiful flowers in the corners can be compared with me, or... maybe you also count. Magda: You're right. I'm afraid only these flowers can compete with you, Mr. Gonzalo. Speaking of which, I've never seen such beautiful flowers in anyone's garden. Gonzalo: Perhaps there is a secret recipe for cultivating flowers? The Jorcastles' garden is managed by the gardeners, and I don't know much about it. I occasionally heard from the butler that they would buy some flower seeds from this place, but they couldn't grow out what this garden can achieve here. Magda: I'm really curious... Story Chat 5 Barbara: Atishoo... Atishoo... Ah... These damn flowers! Magda: Lady Barbara... Are, are you all right? Barbara: Whenever the flowers bloom, it will be my nightmare! Atishoo! Magda: If you are allergic to flowers, why do you come to the ball? Barbara: The Sakans should never miss an occasion where all Four Families show up! That's what my brothers said. Magda: Then why did not Viscount Sakan and Lord Barris come themselves? Barbara: They told me that flowers are for beauties, but they refused to come themselves, claiming that they have more important things to take care of. I don't believe them at all, especially my brother ...He must... Atishoo! Magda: Maybe I can get you a glass of water? Barbara: Thank you very much, but I think I should stay alone, in case anyone notices me. Story Chat 6 Nyx: Fortunately, it's you who are here to talk to me, Magda...... Magda: What's wrong, Nyx? You don't look very good. Nyx: There are too many people. Everyone has come here to talk to me. I'm about to vomit... The strong scent of perfume on the Baron made me dizzy. Magda: There is a chair over there. May be you should have some rest first. The Bavlenkas, Sakans, Jorcastles and Olineauxs... Mom is right. There are no civilians or petite nobles at this ball, only those old, eminent noble families... Lady B: My Lord, if you are free, I wonder if we could have a private talk there? Noble A: As you wish. Magda: That must be Baron Mordler... They seem to be talking about something. Should I follow them? : Forget it : Magda: I heard the baron is eccentric, if he finds me... maybe I should give up. But there's nothing new at the ball. Maybe I should just go home. : Ends Follow up Magda: Maybe there will be something interesting? I should follow up. Lady B: The flowers in your greenhouse are flourishing in full bloom, Lord Baron. Noble A: Well, I think your attention is not on these flowers. Don't beat around the bush. If there is anything I can do to help, just say it. Lady B: ...Hehe... I don't understand what are you talking about? Magda: He is so straightforward. That lady's face is stiff... Lady B: Well, I do have something to bother you, my lord... Noble A: Please go ahead. Lady B: The owner of the Swan Satin Shop... really admires the flowers in your greenhouse... I wonder if you are willing to... Noble A: ...Oh? The invitations to my garden would fetch a good price among aristocrats. How much... would that satin shop owner pay for one invitation? Lady B: You can quote quite a suitable price if you like. Noble A: Haha, if the price is in gold, I can take any bulb from my garden to exchange for gold of the same weight. If it's in fine satin, there are plenty of businessmen and fashion designers out there who want exchange their satin for the opportunities to visit my garden. My garden is my gold mine! These precious flowers are my gold! If I want, I can exchange these bulbs with the nobles for the stars and the moon in the sky! Lady B: ...It seems that I took the liberty. Noble A: If he can show his sincerity, maybe I can... Lady B: You mean? Noble A: I appreciate everything that is pure. Only the purest things are the noblest and most valuable. My flowers follow this rule, so do the guests who are invited here. That's also why civilians and Orens are not allowed here. But there can be an exception. If he could provide something pure that I don't have, perhaps I would send him an invitation to the ball. Lady B: I see. I will tell him. Magda: Pure things... That's why the civilians and Orens can't be here... They're coming. I'd better go back before anyone notices me. (Bee-----) Damn! Maid: Who is there? Noble A: What happened? : Curtsy : Magda: How do you do, my lord. : Noble A: Well, it looks like a lady from some noble family. : Magda: Good day, I'm Magda Ellenstein. : Noble A: Oh, Ellenstein. That's an old name. But the old glory does not glorify today's downfall. Can you really be a noble if your family is excluded from the Senate? You know, my ball is not for civilians. : Magda: ...I think you must know how to distinguish the real nobles. : Noble A: Haha, that's interesting. You thew the question back to me. You are a clever girl. But... : Magda: (His look suggests that he will deliberately make things difficult for me.) : Noble A: Look around. You've messed up the ball. I think you'd better go home now. As my apology, I will send you a golden lily of the Greenhouse Garden later. : Magda: ...As you wish. I hope I didn't ruin your good time. : Noble A: ... : Introduce myself : Magda: I'm Magda Ellenstein, my lord. I'm sure you haven't forgotten the name of Ellenstein. : Noble A: The Ellensteins? : Lynna: Ha, it's just a fallen noble family. :: Story Root 2 :: Magda: ...Lady Lynna! :: The loser doesn't deserve to call a noble Jorcastle. :: Magda: ... (I should go back and get ready before coming back.) :: Ends : Story Root 1 : Magda: ...Lady Lynna! : Lynna: Damn! : Noble A: I remember, ah, the old Ellensteins, I remember, you liked my red wine rose most. : Magda: You have a good memory. : Noble A: Though charming as you are, unfortunately, your behavior has ruined the time of my guests. I have to ask you to leave. : Magda: ... : Noble A: But to show my admiration on your incomparable beauty, you can take one lily from my garden. : Magda: Your golden lily is unique in Finsel. Thank you for your hospitality. Story Chat 7 Eliza: Magda, you're back? Magda: Mom... Eliza: What happened? You look... Magda: I, I seem to have humiliated the Ellenstein family. Eliza: If you mean the Baron asked you to leave, I already knew. It's not your fault, child, and you even did great at the ball. Magda: But... Eliza: He is hesitating. Magda: You mean 'hesitating'? Eliza: He is aware of Ellensteins' former splendor, and of the fact that we are now approaching the door of the Senate. He is hesitating and valuing. Look, he let you pick the most valuable golden lily in his garden. That how he shows his kindness to the Ellenstein family. Magda: I... I seem to understand a little now. Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript